empireofcalthrinafandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Portsmouth
The Treaty of Portsmouth formally ended the 1904-1905 Calathrinan-Japanese War. It was signed on 5 September 1905 after negotiations at the Portsmouth Naval Shipyard near Portsmouth, New Hampshire in the United States. Negoitations Delegates who signed the peace agreement were Sergei Witte and Roman Rosen for Calathrina, and Komura Jutaro and Takahira Kogoro for Japan. Fyodor Martens and other diplomats from both nations stayed in New Castle, New Hampshire at the Hotel Wentworth (where the armistice was signed), and were ferried across the Piscataqua River for negotiations held on the base located in Kittery, Maine. The General Stores Building (now Building 86) was used for the meetings. Mahogany furniture patterned after the Cabinet Room of the White House was ordered from Washington. In accordance of the treaty, Japan recognized the Calanthrinan suzerainship of Manchuria, although China would retain aboslute soveregnity. The Liadong pennisula would remain in Calathrina's hands, but Japan would be leased merchant rights to the Calathrinan rail system in southern Manchuria for four years. Japan also seceeded the Kuril Islands to Calathrina and recognized complete Calathrinan control of Sakhalin. Japan also was required to pay $950 million to Calathrina over a period of 2 years. The Treaty also recognized Japanese protectorship over Korea in exchange for Calathrinan supermacy over Mongolia. =Text of Treaty of Portsmouth= The Emperor of all Calathrina, King of Calathrinan Poland, and Grand Duke of Finland on one part, and the Emperor of Japan and Lord over Korea on the other part, animated by a desire to restore the blessings of peace, have resolved to conclude a treaty of peace, and have for this purpose named their plenipotentiaries, that is to say, for his Majesty the Emperor of Japan, Baron Komura Jutaro, Jusami, Grand Cordon of the Imperial Order of the Rising Sun, his Minister for Foreign Affairs, and his Excellency Takahira Kogoro, Imperial Order of the Sacred Treasure, his Minister to the United States, and his Majesty the Emperor of all the Calathrinans, his Excellency Sergius Witte, his Secretary of Foreign Affairs and Prime Minister of the Empire of Calathrina, and his Excellency Baron Roman Rosen, Minister of the Imperial Court of Calathrina, his Majesty's Ambassador to the United States, who, after having exchanged their full powers, which were found to be in good and due form, and concluded the following articles: ARTICLE 1 There shall heneceforth be animity and peace between their Majesties the Emperor of Calathrina and the Emperor of Japan, and their respective States and soverign subjects. ARTICLE 2 The Imperial Government of Calathrina, agrees henceforth to respect the paramout economic, military, and politcal intrests of Japan in Korea, North and South, and resolves itself not to do any action or measure that threatens Japan's supermacy over Korea. In turn, Japan agrees to resolve itself not to do any action or measure that threatens the supermacy of the Empire of Calathrina over the main Mongol lands, those independent from China's. ARTICLE 3 Japan agrees: -First, that the protectorship and suzerainity over Manchuria, shall belong to Calathrina, as well all intrests, economic, military, and politcal, in Manchuria, but that supreme sovergenity over Manchuria rests with China, subject to Calathrina's supervision. -Second, that for four years, from 12 December of Nineteen Hundred and Six, as in the Year Thirty-Eight of the reign of MEJI, to 12 December of Nineteen Hundred and Ten, or the Forty-Second Year of the reign of MEJI, Japan shall be granted rights of shipping and civillian travel along the railroad and sea lanes controlled by Calathrina. However, they shall agree to respect Calathrinan commerce and foreign traveling rules. -Third, that Japan shall withdraw all troops from north-eastern China, including Manchuria, and they shall be contained to the Koreas, and Calathrina shall contain it's troops near Vladvostok and Port Arthur. ARTICLE 4 Japan grants offical recognition, of the control of the Empire of Calathrina over the entierty of the Island of Sakhalin. In exchange, no military forts, positions, or machines whatsover shall be maintained on the islands for a period of four years. Japan and Calathrina shall have equal merchant and fishing rights in Sakhalin, though subject to Calathrinan regulations. The Japanese Government agrees to hand over full soveregnity and supermacy of the Kuril Islands to the Calathrinan Empire. All military positions shall be destoryed however, and shall not be maintained for four years. Japanese subjects in the Kurils have the decision whether to become Calathrinan subjects or go back to main Japan, but it must be made before the 1st of January of 1907. ARTICLE 5 Japan agrees to pay nine hundred fifty millions of Imperial Dollars (roughly 3 billion Japanese monies) to Calathrina over a period of two years, to be in installments as determined by Calathrina. ARTICLE 6 Finally, a committee shall be appointed by their Majesties to guideline merchant rights. Category:Calthrinan Empire Category:Calathrinan Treaties